


E lascia qui la bottiglia.

by Duedicoppe, koorime_yu



Series: Proprio Dietro L'Angolo [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Delirium, Gen, I'm Mad, Strani Incontri, Wild Crossover
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu





	E lascia qui la bottiglia.

E lascia qui la bottiglia.

 

Se guardi dietro quell'angolo c'è un vecchio pub scalcinato, non così vecchio da attrarre l'attenzione dei turisti, non così scalcinato da attrarre l'attenzione dell'Ufficio d'Igiene. 

Se guardi dai vetri opachi delle finestre del pub c'è una sala semibuia e un bancone scrostato. 

Se entri ti accorgerai che la sala non è così semibuia da implicare truffe sulla quantità dello scotch.

Quanto alla qualità, beh, chi entra qui vuole autentico carburante invecchiato sei giorni, per cui...

Se ti avvicini al bancone ti accorgerai di un tizio che parla, parla, parla fra un sorso e l'altro – non la loquela di un ubriaco, ma quella di chi sta cercando disperatamente di ubriacarsi. 

Frasi smozzicate e ripetitive in cui giocano a rincorrersi, come i pensieri ossessionati di chi si è svegliato nel cuor della notte e non riesce a dormire, parole come "imbroglio" e "maledetto" e "pensato che" e "solo" e "cappotto". Perché "cappotto", poi... 

Ha i capelli di un biondiccio indefinito, i baffi – o forse no, non si capisce bene, con questa pessima luce – gli occhi stanchi di un giovane vecchio soldato, una faccia qualunque e un maglione francamente imbarazzante e parla, parla, parla. 

E non c'è da aspettarsi – no, come potrebbe – non c'è da aspettarsi che il barista risponda, quando quel susseguirsi di imprecazioni e rimuginare sconvolto esplode in un discorso compiuto – no, come potrebbe, davvero, dal momento che ha smesso di ascoltare ormai decine di clienti fa? 

È il tizio un po' più in là che risponde. 

Quando il biondiccio – che ogni tanto cambia posizione come se per l'umidità di questo fine ottobre gli facesse male qualcosa – una spalla forse, o forse una gamba – dice, e ribadisce, e ripete:  
"E io ci credevo, io ci credevo, capisci? L'ho visto cadere, e ho pregato che non fosse vero, e l'ho visto cadere e per tutto quel tempo, per tutto quel tempo ho pensato, e lui era lì capisci, lui era lì e lo sapeva e non mi ha detto niente, lui era lì a guardarmi e io ci credevo, l'ho visto cadere e per tutto quel tempo credevo fosse morto, capisci?"

È il tizio un po' più in là che risponde – quello sui trentacinque anni, a occhio, quello vestito come uno che compra roba ai mercatini di beneficienza, ma con la faccia che diresti di un fotomodello se non fosse per gli occhi di chi ha visto l'inferno – è lui che si gira con in mano l'ennesimo bicchiere della serata e dice solo "Credimi, amico, capisco perfettamente."


End file.
